


If only it could've been this way.

by MukuroLuverWawa



Series: Body Woes [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Multi, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukuroLuverWawa/pseuds/MukuroLuverWawa
Summary: Fluffy Kaito. Oh Read my other fic first. It's an AU so you need to that to understand it.





	If only it could've been this way.

**Author's Note:**

> .....

On a warm summer morning, The prince roused from his bed, he stared at his lover with much adoration.

The smaller man was fast asleep underneath the summer morning and everything was at ease. The trees began to whistle a tune of grace as the birds provided harmony and crickets the chorus. The castle was bursting with liveliness as the prince heard his maids running to and fro with tasks to do.

His lover still in a blissful sleep and curled up like a baby dreaming of a graceful dream. The prince looked over at his beloved and gently combed through his hair. "Come on.You can't sleep all day." Lovingly the prince cooed at his lover. Len rolled away and buried his head underneath the pillow.

The prince smiled hugged his beloved. Everything was perfect. Len was perfect. He planted a kiss on his lover's neck. Len purred and smiled at his prince. Kaito was perfect. The world stopped for them. The world heeded for them. The world was theirs. It was completely made for them. Constructed for him. Made for him. Kaito felt his chest get heavy.

 

Once Upon a time

A wolf came to me.

He said, "Why can't be joyful and happy!"

I rewrote the tale and Everything and in due time.

The world I created was covered in lies.

Wolf is the savior and the deer is his friend.

Let's all pray they won't reach a bad end.

 

 

**Wishes Are Made From Dead Stars.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I lied  
> Well not really.  
> He's fluffy.


End file.
